The Field trip
by PeekabooCassieChan
Summary: ok well me and my friends go on a trip to Hawaii and lots of fun, cool, strange, and sad things happen along the way. Gawd I have to stop Naruto stuff. Ok next story is on FMA. Now i have to go to youtbe to watch those episodes. TO THE INTERNET!


**Field Trip**

**At Temari's house**

"Lee if you touch that again you are gonna wake up tied to a bear!!!" screamed Temari as she watched Lee poke a red and black vase. It was very dusty and seems like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. It was sitting on a shelf now with Lee's finger prints all over it. If he had poked it just a few more times it probably would have fallen onto the floor.

"But the dust on it is not youthful." protested Lee.

But Temari wouldn't hear it. She walked right up to him her face red in anger. It looked like she was about to explode.

"I don't care that the dust is not youthful if you break that vase I will personally throw you out the window!!!"

"Ok, Ok I won't touch it!!!"

"Good boy… Ok is everyone here?"

"Yes!" replied everyone.

"No…" said Kankuro.

"What? Who's not here?"

"Gaara."

"Well where is he?"

"He said that he had plans."

"But Temari and me were planning this for weeks!" cried Sakura.

"He said he would be here eventually."

Sakura sat down on a chair and had a stressful look on her face. She was so angry inside that she didn't feel like moving to hurt people. They waited and waited and waited until finally the door slammed open. Gaara stormed into the living room, dropped the bags he was carrying and crossed his arms.

"Hi Gaara what-"

"Shut up…"

"But I just-"

"I said shut up."

"Ok."

"They didn't have all the stuff I needed."

"Well what-"

"Did I not just say shut up…?"

"Ok," interrupted Temari to prevent Gaara from hurting Sakura. "Now is everyone here and ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok the plane leaves in like…" Temari looked at the clock. "26 minutes so lets get going."

Everyone walked out the door carrying bags, purses, and an assortment of pillows. Standing on the porch the looked at the driveway confused. There were 19 of them and there were only 2 cars… That means that there would be nine people in each car. That is not gonna work.

"Ok everyone, pick the car you want to be in." announced Sakura.

They all walked towards a car. But when Ino went to the blue car everyone else went to the silver one. And when Ino went to the silver car everyone went to the blue car.

"Ok There has to be 11 people in one car and 10 in the other so move it!"

They all groaned and walked toward the two cars.

"Shot gun!!!" called Kimi.

**Silver car - Blue car **

Gaara - Shikamaru

Jessica - Temari

Bobby - Shino

Cassie - Tenten

Sakura - Neji

Naruto - Kankuro

Hinata - Chouji

Sasuke - Kiba

Kimi - Guy

Lee - Anko

Tayuya - Akamaru

So yeah that's how the cars were set up so yeah… Well they were all in the car and it was really cramped so you can imagine how they felt… Well not ALL of them…

"Sakura get off of me…" said Sasuke.

"Um… Lee you're um…. Foot is in my face…" whispered Hinata ever so quietly so she didn't make anyone angry.

"Lee what ARE you doing!!!..." said Sakura as she looked at Lee who was moving as close to Sakura as he could get. Sakura on the other hand was trying to get to Sasuke. And Naruto was trying to sit next to Sakura by pushing Sasuke away who was trying to get away from everyone.

Gaara on the other hand had made sure that Jessica and Cassie were away from him. In fact Gaara made sure everyone was far away from him. He would glare at anyone who was with in 7 inches of him.

"If you shit heads don't shut up in ten seconds I'm gonna let Orochimaru get you!!!!" screamed Tayuya. Her face was all red and she well… Yeah she was pretty much angry...

Silence….

"That's what I thought." She replied.

Now that the car was moving and everyone was cough cough comfortably seated they all decided to play I Spy.

"Ok," began Lee "I spy with my little eye something that is green."

"That car over there,"

"No…"

"This piece of paper,"

"That leaf."

"Witch leaf?"

"Um… That one- no that- no wait I know this one…" said Ino looking and pointing at different leafs. Sasuke was ready to bite her head off but Lee knowing that she would never find it said.

"Yeah Ino You Got It!!!!!"

"Hurray!!!!" She proclaimed.

"Ok now it's my turn. I Spy with my little eye something that is red."

"Gaara's hair,"

"No,"

"Gaara's curse mark,"

"No,"

"Gaara's sash,"

"No,"

"Ino's face…." said Gaara.

"My face isn't red!"

"Not yet…."

"Ok I think that's enough games for one car trip." Jessica replied quickly.

**In the other car**

"Are we there yet?" asked Tenten.

"No." replied Anko.

"…Are we there now?"

"No."

"…..Now?"

"No…."

"Oh…. Are we there now?"

"No, Tenten."

"Aw……. Are we-"

"NO!!!!!!!"

"…"

"…"

"SHIKAMARU!!! NO KISSING TEMARI IN MY CAR!!!" screamed Anko.

"It's not my fault she over powered me!!!!"

"…."

"Quiet you!!!!!!" replied Temari.

**Ok…. I think you've had enough of that…**

"We're here!!!" called Tayuya happily from the driver's seat.

"Hurray!!!" called everyone. Yes… everyone… even Gaara.

Everyone looked out the window towards the Airport. They all grabbed there things and rushed to revolving doors. After a minute of everyone getting through they noticed that Lee wasn't there. Sakura looked back and continuously hit her head against the wall. Lee was still running in the revolving doors trying to find a way out.

"Oh my God!!!" yelled Gai.

"That looks so FUN!!!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Wait for me Lee!!!" he screamed as he ran into the door running with Lee.

"Ok um people we have to move…. NOW!!!!!!" yelled Tayuya. She seems to be yelling a lot in this vacation.

Quickly everyone moved towards the woman standing in the ticket booth.

"Hello," she began." How can I help you?"

"Yeah we got tickets for Hawaii."

"Ok may have them."

"Sure why not… Ok everyone give the lady your tickets."

One by one they gave her their tickets. Then we came to Gaara. He was grinning in his usual way, arms crossed, but he did not give her a ticket.

"Um… sir where is you're ticket?" she said confused.

"I don't need a ticket…" he replied. Suddenly his sand began to rise high above his head like he was ready to attack her. And he probably was.

"Oh, right, of course you don't need a ticket! What was I thinking?"

All of them hurried towards the port where the plane was beginning to start up. They all ran to the latter that led to the entrance of the plane, climbed up it, gave there luggage to the flight attendant, and sat in their seats.

Tenten sat with Neji, Temari with Shikamaru and Kankuro, Sasuke with Sakura Naruto, Gaara with Jessica and Cassie, (of course he was put against his will) Bobby with Kimi and Tayuya, Gai with Anko and Lee, Shino with Akamaru and Kiba, Ino with Chouji and Hinata, (poor Hinata it was the only seat available) and yeah…. I gotta stop making lists of things.

Suddenly the airplane began to fly. Ino being the idiot she is, screamed as loud as she could.

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Ino," Cassie began. "We are flying, on a plane."

"BOBBY WE'RE ON A PLANE!!!!!!"

"No? Really I had no idea." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah really!!!" she said happily.

"Kimi," asked Bobby

"What?" replied Kimi.

"I'm bored…"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Make me unbored."

"Bobby unbored isn't a word."

"Yes it is."

"No its not,"

"Yes it is!!!"

"No its not!!!"

"Alright that's it; I'm getting me a dictionary!!!"

Bobby got out of his seat and walked out of sight without even looking at Kimi. He just walked to the front of the plane. Where in the world is he gonna get a dictionary?

**On the other side of the plane**

Tenten was looking anxious and then asked.

"Anko,"

"Yeah Tenten,"

"Are we there yet?"

**That was my favorite story so far. Please hold you're applause. Anyway Thanks Jess and Kimi and Bobby and Cassie (who is me) for being in my story. I had a conversation on IM with my friends and this liked popped up in my head. Ok well thanks a bunch and I will write the other chapters soon. Well… Maybe… You should know not to trust a word I say. **

**-With Love, PeekabooCassieChan**


End file.
